Before the Hardships
by HatterSaz
Summary: Before the six go their separate ways, Kuroko and Akashi have some final words.
**A/N; So, I made a story that wouldn't comply with the guidelines to FF so, I had to remove it. As a sort of apology, I wrote this. It will only be on FF too so, enjoy that.**

 **Un-BETA'd and pretty OOC cause it was late at night and I should be doing college work right now (=w=)b Pretty shoddy name too... SORRY**

 **With that said, enjoy the story and I'll see you in the next one! :D**

* * *

The six Teiko regulars stood in a circle inside of the first gym. Each one with their eyes determined and unwavering. They were heading their separate ways but, they wouldn't be sad. After all, they knew they would meet again in the race for the Winter cup. That knowledge in itself filled them with a fire that couldn't be extinguished. Not yet anyway.

Upon Akashi's final words, the members began to leave. Akashi watching as each one left through the door. Then, he spotted powder blue and called out.

"Tetsuya, stay behind."

Kuroko looked over his shoulder to Akashi before stopping. He watched Aomine leave with a frown before turning and heading back in. Kise gave a longing glance to the bluenette as he headed back inside. His concerned eyes watching both Akashi and Kuroko before he left the two alone.

Once everyone else was gone, Akashi met Kuroko half way and pulled him in for a kiss. Kuroko responded immediately, this being a rare occasion where he was sad and found a little slither of solace in Akashi's touch. They stood in their embrace a moment before Akashi eventually pulled away. Opting to simply hug his boyfriend in these last moments.

"Tetsuya, I understand what you're trying to do. And I won't stop you. Just know, that I believe in you, but I won't hold back either."

Kuroko gave a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist. Those words filling him with hope again.

"Thank you Seijurou-Kun. I will succeed, and I wouldn't want any less than your best."

Akashi huffed in amusement, his heterochromic eyes holding so much affection for the slightly shorter boy. He planted a kiss on powdery blue locks before resting his cheek on his forehead.

It was about half an hour later when they finally separated. Neither wanting to let go, knowing they wouldn't see each other for months. But, this had to happen. They had to work with their own teams. Make their new schools the best in Japan. And neither wanted to fail.

When they walked to the school gates one last time, it was hand in hand. Then, as they broke to go their separate ways, they gave one last kiss.

"Until we meet again Tetsuya."

"Indeed Seijurou-Kun. Though, we can't kiss next time."

Akashi's eyes shaded over as the realisation hit him. He wore a slightly manic smile as he thought about it. How he will be deprived of Tetsuya for months, but can't do anything when they meet again. He felt his eyebrow twitch and he hadn't even left yet!

"Maybe not in front of everyone, but-"

"No, not even in private, Akashi-Kun."

Kuroko interrupted, his gaze falling on Akashi with a blank expression. If the interruption didn't anger Akashi, the complete rejection did.

"Now now Tetsuya, we can find somewhere quiet and-"

Again, Kuroko interrupted him.

"My new light will probably come looking for me if I disappear."

He supplied, not at all sorry for cutting Akashi off. And Akashi knew it.

"You don't even know your new light yet. How would you know?"

Akashi questioned, his mind ready to snap. Oh how Tetsuya liked to test him. Kuroko's reply was simple. A blank face and a shrug of the shoulders. Akashi was ready to flip his lid when he felt soft lips on his own. The sweet taste of vanilla overriding his senses.

After a moment they pulled apart, Akashi's temper dampened a bit.

"Good bye Akashi-Kun. I hope we meet again soon. Or no more kisses for you."

With that, Kuroko bowed, and left. Akashi was stood stunned a moment before he sighed in exasperation. He rubbed his temples before beginning his trek home. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
